halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween (2007 movie)
Halloween is a 2007 American horror movie written, produced and directed by Rob Zombie, starring Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Samuel Loomis, Scout Taylor-Compton as Laurie Strode, Daeg Faerch as the child Michael Myers and Tyler Mane as the adult Michael Myers. It is a remake of the 1978 movie of the same name and the ninth movie in the Halloween franchise. The movie was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for continuous terror, strong and bloody violence, graphic nudity and other sexual content and bad language. Although it was not very well received by critics, the movie, which cost $15,000,000 to make, earned more than $80,000,000 at the box office worldwide. A sequel, Halloween II, was released in 2009. Plot The movie begins by detailing the home-life of ten-year old Michael Myers. Michael lives in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois with his teenage sister Judith and his baby sister, known as Boo. His mother works as a stripper and Michael is often left in the care of his abusive stepfather. Michael has been torturing and killing animals for some time. On his way home from school on Halloween, Michael, wearing a clown costume, murders one of a group of bullies who are taunting him. That evening, still wearing the costume, he stabs his stepfather to death and murders his teenage sister's boyfriend Steve. He takes Steve's white-faced Halloween mask and puts it on before murdering his sister Judith. After committing the murders, he hides the mask and the knife under the floorboards in his house. After a lengthy trial, Michael is found guilty of first degree murder. He is sent to the Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium and placed under the care of child psychologist Dr. Samuel Loomis. Michael cooperates with Dr. Loomis at first but claims to have no memory of the killings. When Dr.Loomis asks him about what happened on Halloween, Michael begins to talk about trick-or-treating and how much candy he got. Michael's mother goes to visit him often but the boy becomes increasingly withdrawn. He pays less and less attention to his mother, preferring to spend all his time making masks. Michael eventually stops speaking altogether. After Michael murders a nurse at the sanitarium, his mother kills herself in despair. Dr. Loomis concludes that nothing can be done to help Michael and gives up on him. Many years later, an adult Michael is about to be transferred to a maximum security prison. He breaks free, kills some sanitarium employees, murders a truck driver for his clothes and escapes. On the morning of October 31 he arrives back at his old home and retrieves the mask and knife that he had hidden under the floorboards when he was a child. The focus then shifts to teenage Laurie Strode and her friends Annie Bracket and Lynda Van Der Klok. Throughout the day, Laurie sees the masked Michael Myers watching her and feels uneasy. Lynda Van Der Klok meets her boyfriend Bob at the old Myers' house. Michael is there and murders them both. He then goes to the Strode house and kills both of Laurie's parents. Dr. Loomis has arrived in Haddonfield and tries to convince Sheriff Bracket of the danger that Michael poses. The two set off for the Strodes' house. On the way, Dr. Loomis explains that Laurie Strode is Michael Myers' baby sister, who was adopted after her mother's suicide. Laurie Strode is babysitting Tommy Doyle at his house. Annie Bracket convinces Laurie to also look after Lindsey Wallace, the girl that Annie is supposed to be babysitting, for a short while, so that she can spend some time with her boyfriend. Michael Myers enters the Wallaces' house, murders Annie's boyfriend Paul and attacks Annie. When Laurie takes Lindsey back home, she finds Annie badly wounded but alive and calls 911. The sheriff and Dr. Loomis hear the emergency call and head for the Wallaces' house. Michael kidnaps Laurie and takes her back to their old home. He tries to show her that she is his sister but she does not understand, stabs him and runs out of the house. Michael follows her outside and is shot by Dr. Loomis. Michael takes Laurie back inside the house, Dr. Loomis tries unsuccessfully to fight him off and Laurie takes the doctor's gun. Laurie is cornered, Michael runs at her, knocking both of them off a balcony and onto the lawn below. Laurie finds herself on top of a blood-covered Michael. She tries repeatedly to shoot him. The gun eventually goes off just as Michael grabs her wrist. External links *''Halloween'' (2007) on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1179254-halloween Halloween (2007) on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/halloween-v351975 Halloween (2007) on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:Halloween (2007 film)|Quotations from Halloween (2007 film) on Wikiquote.]] *Official website of the Halloween movie franchise. Category:Movies Category:Halloween series